


His dog with a bright red collar

by RoseWing2002



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Beforus Culling (Homestuck), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-03-10 03:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWing2002/pseuds/RoseWing2002
Summary: On beforus those who are not seen as fit to take care of themselves are put under the charge of an other troll, but if that troll is unlucky enough they wind up somewhere worse then a culler's home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Like He Imagined.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140950) by [Mm_Nice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mm_Nice/pseuds/Mm_Nice), [nutellacourse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellacourse/pseuds/nutellacourse). 



Many years ago on a planet called Beforus a young empress took her place on the throne. Instantly she implemented a new system. Some say it was from her own experiences some say it was her fuschia blooded entitlement. Whatever the reason was she start the system which would come to be known as the culling system, if a lowblooded got deemed unfit to be taken care of by their lusus/on their own they would be taken way to a highblood to be taken care of by. Their of course was much out rage from the low bloods who felt insulted but if of course they were shooshed and silenced by the high bloods who instead of seeing this new system as a way to help their kind as the new empress thought saw it as more Highbloods entitlement to make the lowbloods trophies to show off. This started a great war, one troll stepped forward feeling one of the deepest angers to ever be felt, a mutant blood no less. though the mutant and lowblooded trolls fight hard they could not over come the power and strength of the highbloods. The mutant, soon called the silenced was captured and culled himself ending the war all the lowblooded trolls loosing hope. As the years went on this system became more curupt and evil. This was the world in which a mutant would be born into having ney a chance at life at all. This is where we start our story.


	2. Chapter 1: the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mutant is born

It was a cool night full of promise and new opportunities. But this would not be the case for one unfortunate enough to be here on this night. A jade blood happened to be walking her path when she noticed some thing quite strange. "What in her-" she stepped closer getting a better look "my, it is. I haven't seen one of you in a very long time" she leaned down picking up the bright red colored grub. It seemed very sleepy not moving much, she holds them carefully taking care "I have much pity for you little one, you are most unfortunate to have been hatched" she considers a moment about ending the poor hatchling's misery before they even have to indur it when she gets interrupted from her thoughts. "Miss Maryam what are you doing? We have work-" the second jade blood stops seeing the mutant grub in the first jades arms. "...Kanaya you know you have to turn them into the empire" the younger jade put her arm around the older frail one. "Not even mention your situation you are much to old to even think about trying to fight for this one give them here" reluctantly and without much choice kanaya gives the grub over to younger jade "just, please try to get them out somewhere safe, please" kanaya looks at her fellow jade full of Pitt and worry for the hatchling. The jade sighs holding the grub gently "I will. Do the most I can" without an other word the jade goes off taking the mutant grub to the emperoress to let her determine the fate of the small creature letting kanaya watch the fellow jade take the small creature to his doom. 

The jade got many glances and stares from those around the queens domain, not sure if what they were seeing was real. The jade ignores them stomping her way though to the throne room when her majesty sat. "Your imperial excellence, this evening in the caverns we have found a bright red mutant hatchling." delicately she held up the small grub for the empress to see. With curiosity the empress looks at the small creature. "Fascinating, I assume the nurturer attempted the smugle the hatchling away?" She starts to remember the silenced and the war that resulted due to the nurturer raising the silenced. "Yes but I got him away from her after she found him." The jade reassured her. The empress took a moment to think. "Bring it here." The jade stepped forward letting the empress take the grub looking him over. "My," she studies the small red creature. His small rounded horns, not very pointed. His eyes bright red. "alright, I know what to do with it, you may go back to the caverns now." The Jade bows down "yes your highness." Going back to her duties she leaves the empress. "A moment alone please, and please go fetch the commander" doing as she requested her guards go out of the room to leave alone with the commader, a tall violet blooded troll. He removes his hat and bows down to her. "Your highness" he looks back up the bright red hatchling only now catching his eye. "Erifin, no need to be so formal. Now, I need your help." Eridan looks back up the empress. "What do you need Feferi?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! I'm not sure how often I'll post and to get to the actul kankri and Cronus relationship. It may be a few chapters but just hold on we'll get there soon I promise, hopefully. I want to play around with a few ideas before I get to the actul Cronus and kankri action.


	3. Chapter 3: Prevention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find the small red baby a home, well, kind of

"Feferi, wwhat the heck is that?" The violet blood couldn't imagine that a wrigglers could really be hatched such a color, then he remembered the one that had been before, long ago. "Its It's a hatchling" she coos a little and the small being cooed back at her making her smile. "It is the first we have had in sweeps. We can not let an uprising happen again. We need to make sure it does not grow up to be like him." Her voice is still soft but with a obvious tinge of bitterness, though ones the grub could not pick up. "Wwhat do you suppose wwe do then Feferi? The compassionate was one of our best cullers, yet even under her wwatch and care a wwar came." Eridan thought back to that time. Through his endeavors he earned his title, The commander. It had not been an easy time. Some good trolls killed, some turned into monsters. It was hard on everyone. "I beilive, we find out best culler, but this one must be able to keep things strict and keep them in line. I want you to find the best available culled that falls under these requests." She holds out the hatchling to him. He steps forward taking it. "As you wwish Feferi. I wwill do my best." She gives a smile "I know yoh will Erifin, you always do."

Eridan takes the wriggler to his ship. He may have been high casted but he was smarter then to trust someone else with this job, even if it was a job beneath him. Now the issue was, who could be entrusted to this mission? No one below the cearulan caste could be trusted. Anything below jade was too low, he wasn't going to trust a jade again, and the whole teal caste was still justice fillled, especially one inperticulare. No he could only trust the higher castes. Though now that he thought about it the purple caste had to many involved with the subjugulator cult. So they were out of the picture. So the job had to be landed with one of the blue castes to be the culler. Now all he had to do was look through the available cullers and find one in one of those hues. Though now that you thought about it, to ensure everything stays smooth it would be benifishal to make some rules for both the culler and the cullee. Just as precaution. Time to get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I died:0 but I finally wrote chapter 3. It didn't help that I started writing a diffrent fix about gamkar. But anyway here it Is! Hopefully it won't take quiet as long for never 4!
> 
> Also I'm saying it now becuz it's set in stone. Next chapter is gonna be beforus Eridan babysitting baby kankri. Becuz how can in not?

**Author's Note:**

> So I figured I would try my hand at some writing finnaly. I was feeling inspired by just like he imagined by fidget_spinner (its pretty good if you into that kind of thing) I don't have a editer so I'm doing this on my own. If anyone has any sugetions/notices any mistakes leave a comment and I'll try my best to see it. Anyway with that I hope you enjoy.


End file.
